Home
by thesuttonian
Summary: Here we go, another Stendan fic. I really must work on my titles though. This one is set in Dublin and so fluffy you might need a lint roller. Who knows, we might just get something like this *crosses fingers* hope you enjoy! It's a one shot.


Disclaimer –

I do not own Brendan and Ste. They belong to Hollyoaks. I just loike to play with them every now and then. This is for the fine folk of the Brendan Brady DS Forum. Love to you all. And to everyone else, hope you enjoy!

Brendan let out a breath as the water cascaded down upon him. The droplets ran down the back of the young man before him, tracing lines along his gorgeous tanned skin. His head fell forward and he made contact with skin; moving his hand he caressed the soft hair at the nape of his lover's neck. His other hand was at his hip. His own hips bucked as he gathered pace. Brendan moved slightly and put both hands on his lover's slim hips. He pounded into his tightness. The water created a delicious friction between them and he knew it would not be long for either of them now. He reached a hand around the front of the younger man and grasped his cock in his hand and began to pump in time with his own thrusts. His lover's head snapped back. "Fuck," he moaned. "Don't stop."

Brendan had no intention of stopping. He continued to thrust. He felt the man beneath him tighten as his orgasm took hold. He felt him shudder as his release came, shooting across the white tiles of the cubicle. Brendan could not hold out under this onslaught and he came seconds later shouting the boy's name unashamedly. He fell forward, chest on back. The truth was if he hadn't anchored himself he feared he might fall as his legs had suddenly turned to jelly under him, such was the strength of his orgasm. "Jesus," he breathed.

Brendan raised his head and reached out to turn his lover's face to him. He kissed him passionately, deepening the kiss and allowing his tongue to map the inside of his mouth. He thrust his head back into the jet of water and shook the drops from his hair.

"Mmmmm," he growled. He didn't think he could go again, this was the second time for them both in as many hours, but give him twenty minutes and he was sure he'd be up for giving it a go. He reached down and taking his cock firmly pulled himself out in one smooth motion, ensuring the condom he was wearing was still intact. He let it drop to the bottom of the shower. The boy in front of him had turned and was looking at him, a broad smile across his lips that went all the way to his amazing blue eyes. Brendan reached out and ran a hand along his chest, across his nipples. The younger man brought his hands across his chest and giggled "Gerrof. "

"Really?" Brendan cocked an eyebrow. He lowered his voice seductively. "I mean, really?"

"Yes. I didn't come to Dublin just for this you know. I'm starving. All I've had since yesterday is those jam sandwiches you made me. You're taking me out."

"Am I?"

"Yes." The blue eyes that were fixed on him sparkled with mischief. "And anyway, we've got every day to do this now, ain't we?"

Brendan couldn't help the smile that spread across his own face. "Yes, we have, Stephen." He kissed him again, gently this time. "I love you," he whispered.

"Me too." Ste smiled again and bit his lip. "I'm going to get ready."

"Ok. I'm going to take a shower. Who'd have thought you could sweat in the shower, eh?"

Ste beamed again before kissing Brendan once more. "Don't be too long."

Ste opened the shower cubicle door and shut it quickly behind him, so that the heat didn't escape. Brendan heard the bathroom door click shut and turned back to the shower jet. He braced his hands against the cubicle and felt the heat of the water envelope him. He couldn't believe how he felt, how happy. The truth was: he couldn't remember ever feeling this happy before.

Half an hour later and after some heavy making out they were both ready. "So, where are you taking me?" Ste looked hot, he was wearing simple jeans and a black t-shirt, but they hugged his body tightly and showed off his slender build to perfection. Brendan rued the fact that they were at his flat and not in a hotel for a moment. Room service would have been good.

"Well, depends what you fancy. What are you in the mood for?" His voice had a playful edge.

Ste smiled. He enjoyed this side of Brendan and seeing him so relaxed. After everything that had happened between them, he had almost lost hope that he and Brendan would be like this one day. Almost, but not quite. He was grateful now that he'd listened to his heart and not his head. It was his heart that had made him get on the plane to Dublin and not the one to America. He had felt bad as Doug began to cry, but he had to do this, for himself.

"I don't mind. You decide. You know where to go."

"Ok."

They grabbed their jackets and Brendan his keys and headed for the door. It was cold in Dublin in December. It hadn't snowed yet, but it was definitely threatening to. Brendan opened the door and signalled for Stephen to walk ahead. He turned back and shut the door before locking it securely.

They walked out into the cold air. Christmas lights were twinkling around them: it was nothing short of magical. They walked quite briskly due to the cold wind, their shoulders almost touching as they moved through the throng of late-night shoppers and party goers. Dublin was busy, it was only a week until Christmas and everywhere they looked were Christmas Trees, Christmas lights and shops brim-full of seasonal goodies. Laughter could be heard all around as people ate, drank and generally made merry. "Over there," Brendan signalled with a nod of his head. They ran together across the road, just dodging a taxi as it careered behind them. Shaughnessy's the name above the bar said. Ste looked in through the window. He could see the smiling faces of men and women sat drinking and eating. He felt a little deflated. For some reason, he'd hoped that Brendan would take him to a gay bar, so they could really relax and be themselves. Maybe Brendan wasn't as ready for all this as he maintained? Ste buried this small doubt and looked to Brendan who was waiting expectantly, holding the door open for him.

They walked to the bar. It was busy, but not so busy that it was more than one customer deep at the bar. Brendan quickly scanned around to check there was an available table. "Better go grab it," he signalled it to Ste. "I would normally ask, but as we're here in Dublin it has to be Guinness, right?"

Ste smiled, "Yeah, ok. Just a half though. I don't want to spoil my tea."

Brendan smiled back at him. "Yeah, and I don't want too much meat on them bones either." He reached out and pinched Ste playfully.

"Gerrof!" Ste giggled.

The young blonde behind the bar stood in front of them. "What can I get you fellas?"

"A pint and a half of Guinness, please," Brendan looked at her with a smile and then turned to Ste again. "Go on, I'll bring them over. Oh, and Stephen…" Brendan reached out and took hold of Ste's jacket. He pulled him to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" gasped Ste.

"Just because," Brendan answered. Ste couldn't help the smile that erupted across his face as he walked off touching his hand to his lips.

"Awww, you two here on honeymoon?" the blonde asked smiling.

Brendan looked back at her and matched her grin. He cocked his eyebrow. "Not exactly," he said.

Ste sat facing out and took his jacket off. It was warm in the bar, a log fire was burning in the hearth nearby and he had quickly started to warm up. Brendan approached with their drinks. There was a seat opposite Ste, but he avoided it and placed both drinks down near him. Brendan shrugged off his leather jacket and sat down next to Ste. He reached out and took a menu, "Shall we?"

Ste didn't need asking twice. He was starving. He took the menu and began to scan its contents. "Looks good," he said.

"Certainly does," Ste looked up to see Brendan gazing at him. He smiled. He didn't seem to be able to stop smiling these days. "Stop it," he said coyly, lowering his eyes. His eyelashes fluttered slightly as he kept his gaze down.

"I can't help it." Brendan said. "Yis are so gorgeous." He wasn't whispering, he was talking in his normal voice. Ste felt his heart jump. Brendan wanted him. Loved him and he didn't seem to care who knew it. He reached over and placed his hand on Ste's thigh. "Yis are bloody hot too."

Ste laughed. Brendan moved his hand slightly higher. "Eh, you. Don't." A faint blush rose in Ste's cheeks.

"God, it's disgusting, isn't it? They shouldn't behave like that in public." A shrill voice could be heard to the side of them.

Both turned to see where the comment had come from. A brassy looking woman was glaring daggers at them. Ste sensed Brendan stiffening with anger. "Don't." He pleaded.

Brendan stayed seated and when he spoke his voice was clear. "What's really disgusting is people who think they can say what the fuck they like when they haven't got a fucking clue. "

The man with the woman looked as if he might say something, but looking at Brendan's glaring face he thought better of it. The couple stood and left.

"Morons," Ste uttered.

"Yes."

Ste reached out and placed his hand over Brendan's. He was so proud of him, for the way he'd reacted, or not reacted really. "Come on, let's order."

They went back to eyeing the menu and in no time at all the smile was back on Brendan's face and his hand on Ste's thigh.

"Well, that was bloody amazing." Ste sat back. He felt fit to burst. "I mean seriously, how do they make a burger taste so good?"

"Not sure," Brendan let out a breath too. "So, shall we have another here and maybe head out and hit a club? I won't be dancing because, well I don't, and anyway I couldn't after that, but you said you wanted to see Dublin."

"Yes that would be good," Ste felt so content and it wasn't just the belly full of food that was making him feel that way. This was how he dreamed it would be, being with Brendan. Feeling happy and relaxed, chatting and laughing together. One thing he had never really hoped to dream of though was that it would all be done in public. "Thank you." He said.

"It was only a burger, Stephen."

Ste nudged Brendan gently. "You know I don't mean the burger."

"I know."

Brendan returned from the bar holding a whisky for himself and a vodka and coke for Ste. Ste had had to admit that he really didn't like whiskey. Brendan had joked with him that that was it, it was all over between them. Ste had giggled and pouted saying Brendan would miss him when he'd gone. Brendan had looked sad for a moment and Ste had reached out to him and said confidently that that wasn't ever going to happen. Ste had said he would pay for the drinks as Brendan had paid for everything else, but Brendan had firmly said no. He wanted to treat Ste. They finished their drinks and reached for their coats.

"Shall we?" Brendan said as he buttoned his jacket to the top ready to face the cold outside.

As they stepped out into the street, the cold hit them. Ste could see his breath trailing out in front of him. It was still busy, the city was buzzing. In truth it wasn't just the city that was buzzing. Ste felt amazing. He couldn't remember anything, other than the kids, that had ever made him feel this happy. He thought back to the moment on the bridge, when he'd walked up to an astonished Brendan and told him he'd left Doug. Brendan had looked so shocked. At first he had tried to argue with Ste, tell him that he wasn't any good for him, but Ste had stood his ground. He knew what he wanted now he said and it was Brendan. They had kissed under a streetlamp on the bridge. It was a moment Ste would never forget.

"So, a bar first and then a club?" Brendan was looking up and down the street clearly contemplating which way they should go.

Ste looked up into the night sky, the moon was silver, clear and round above their heads. At that moment, snowflakes began to fall gently on top of them. Ste turned to look at Brendan. He giggled.

"What?" Brendan asked. Ste reached out and touched his moustache gently. Flakes were catching there. He stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on Brendan's lips.

"What was that for?"

"Just because," Ste answered. "You know what, let's forget the club." His eyes glistened as he spoke.

"Really?" Brendan moved his hands to gently place them on Ste's waist.

"Really," Ste's voice was flirtatious and the look in his eye was the only signal Brendan needed. Ste laced his fingers into Brendan's. "Let's go home."

Both men turned and began to head in the direction they'd came. The snow was beginning to settle. The whole city would awaken under its perfect whit e blanket tomorrow.

"I would have got you to dance, you know?" Ste's voice was playful.

"No you wouldn't." Brendan countered.

"Oh yes I would."

"No way, Stephen."

"Oh, ok, Brendan. Sure."

The End.


End file.
